Water under the Bridge
by AppleCherry108
Summary: Short version: Ed loses his memory. Envy recruits a new Greed, who very much wants to kill Ed more than any other homunculus. And by the way, where's Winry?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or…huh, I don't have to say anything else, do I? Woohoo! It's a crossover-free story:)

* * *

Author's Note: This is just the beginning, but I'm not sure if anyone will actually like this, so I'm just posting chapter one for now. Please enjoy:)

* * *

Silence. That's all the young boy heard as he awoke to a peaceful early winter morning. He slowly pealed his eyes open, squinting through the light reflected from the snow outside that filled the room. The boy moved his hand to his forehead, pushing away his bangs to clear his vision. He slowly sat up, groggy and sore all over, though he wasn't sure why. He glanced over at the nightstand to right of his bed, and saw on it a silver pocket watch glimmering in a beam of sunlight that filtered through the curtains. As he reached out to grab the watch, he noticed that he was wearing a long, loose, white cotton nightshirt, and again, he wasn't sure why. He saw that over on a chair sitting beside a dresser were black clothes and a long red jacket; each with bright red blood stains soaked into them.

He moved his gaze from the chair up to the dresser where a tall mirror sat, reaching up to the ceiling. He stared at himself and a young man, no older than seventeen, with golden hair and eyes stared right back. He continued gazing at his reflection, as if he didn't know the person that he saw. When he thought about it, the boy wasn't sure about his pains, clothes, or reflection, because at the moment, he wasn't sure of anything; like he had no life before that morning with no recollection of where he'd been previous to that bed in this warm and cozy little house.

He heard foot steps beyond his door. He determined it was two people; one was very large, making small tremors in the house with every step they took. And the other was small; probably someone old and tired, for with every light tap of their slipper-ed feet on the wooden floor, the small click of a cane accompanied it.

The boy ran his hands through his long bangs, trying to recall everything he wasn't sure of. He guessed that he must've been drunk last night and was having a hangover now. That would explain the soreness and memory loss, so he was pretty sure that everything would come back to him in a few minutes, especially if those people he heard entered his room. He thought that a familiar face or two would jumpstart his brain. He smiled a little as the door softly squeaked open, letting an elderly woman and someone in a suit of armor enter the room.

"Good morning, Edward." said the old woman in her gritty voice, folding her hands behind her back, holding her cane firmly. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, looking over at the boy, but her good morning smile faded with his.

The boy stared at her and the person in armor, his eyes had widened slightly and he asked in a hollow voice that he doubted was his own "Who are you?"

* * *

End Note: So? It wasn't very good, was it? Please tell me what 'ya think, and if enough people want me to, I will continue to write this story. Please R&R:)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, so far I have three reviews and like six hits. Not too bad but not too great. Let's just see how this chapter goes over, shall we?

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply, please R&R:)

* * *

The old woman furrowed her brow as the person in the suit of armor stumbled backwards. "Who are you?" asked the boy again.

"Brother!" cried the larger person. But before he could say anything else, the old woman held her hand out in front of him, silencing his cries.

"So," she whispered. "You really can't remember, can you?"

"What're you talking about? What am I supposed to remember?" asked the boy skeptically.

"Do you even know what your name is?" sighed the woman, shaking her head.

"Of course I do, it's—" the boy stopped and turned away. "My name is…" he shook his head. "So I can't think of it right now, but it'll come back to me." He gazed up at the old woman with a determined look. "What about you? Who are you people?"

The old woman grinned broadly, bringing her cane back in front of her. "My name is Pinako Rockbell and I am your mechanic." She stated proudly.

The boy gave her a cynic look, laughing a little. "My mechanic?" he snorted. "What do you 'mechanic' for me?"

Pinako frowned. "You don't remember that either, eh?" she asked knowingly. The boy shook his head. She sighed and raised a withered hand to point at him. "There, take a look at your right arm."

Hesitantly, the boy glanced down at his right arm, but there wasn't anything unusual about it. But there was something glimmering faintly under the long white sleeve of his nightshirt. So he pulled it up a little, and he wished very much that he hadn't. Once the fabric was out of the way, he could very clearly see that the glimmer had been a metal arm. But why? Why did he have a metal arm? Why wasn't it flesh and bone? He grasped the steel appendage tightly with his other hand; it was cold and lifeless, like it wasn't his own. He couldn't even feel anything through it. "What is this…?" he whispered hollowly.

"What happened to my arm?" he demanded, addressing the old woman.

"Just take it easy, there's no need to be scared." said the woman calmly, leaning a little closer to the boy.

"No need?" he screamed frantically, quickly scooting to the other end of the bed. "How can you say that? My entire arm is missing!" he slid on leg out from underneath him self and set it down onto the cold wooden floor. "How could this happen? What could have possibly—" he stopped suddenly. For a moment, he just stood there, leaning over the bed, still grasping his right arm. His eyes were dilated and his mouth hung open as if he were about to say something, but the words never came.

"Edward," whispered the old woman cautiously, taking a few steps closer to him.

"My leg, too?" he hissed under his breath. Slowly, he tapped his left foot against the wooden floor. The boy swallowed hard as he realized that unlike his other foot, he couldn't feel the frigidness of the wooden planks beneath him. "What happened to me…?" he choked out slowly, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Brother, please," begged the suit of armor. "Please just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled the boy, suddenly rushing back against the wall. "How can you tell me to calm down?" he stumbled over to the chair that had the bloodstained clothes draped over it. "How do you know what this feels like?" he grasped the clothes in his left hand and shook it in his fist before the other people. "What happened to me? What is all this?" he threw the garments away and staggered over to the dresser and pressed his hands palm down onto it, holding back tears that threatened to fall from his confused state. "I just… want to know what's going on…" he said in a strangled voice.

"Brother, do you really think that I can't understand you?" asked the armor, coming towards the boy.

"Alphonse," hissed the woman cautiously. "I don't think you should."

The armor looked back at the woman for a moment. "If he can't remember, than he has the right to know." He turned back to the boy, still coming nearer. "Brother, I'd know what this feels like, if I could feel anything myself."

The boy pressed back against the dresser, pinned between this strange person and the solid object, desperate to get away. He watched in complete horror as the person before him took hold of his helmet on either side and slowly lifted it off the rest of his suit. He then leaned forward to reveal the hollowness of his body to the boy. "Now do you see how I can understand, brother?" he asked seriously, latching his head back into place.

The breath of the boy seemed to leave his body all at once. He shook his head and tried even harder to pass through the dresser behind him, and as he did, his sweating palm caused him to lose his grip on the wooden edge. He slipped his footing and swiftly fell to the floor, hitting first his back on the dresser and then his head, causing his vision to black out. The last thing he heard before losing his consciousness completely was the suit of armor calling out "brother!"

* * *

End Note: So…How was it? I guess it's kinda boring so far, since not much has happened, but hopefully it'll get better. …If I continue. Please tell me what 'ya think! I love reviews! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, if no one reviews this story, than I'm just gonna stop writing it. Come on! Please folks, if you've read this story, then please review! I don't care if you flame me, and if you do, I'll know that people hate this instead of just wondering if anybody even reads it! …That's all, thank you.

* * *

Standard Disclaimers apply.

* * *

Silence. That's all the young girl could hear as she awoke to a dark, cold room with no windows. She carefully lifted a gloved hand to her forehead, moaning quietly, trying to recall where she was. 

"Good morning, Sunshine." came a low voice from the corner. The girl turned sharply, squinting through the inky darkness she was drowning in, struggling to see the other person. "I'm glad you're finally awake. For the most stable of all of us, you sure as hell can sleep awhile." Then, from out of the shadows, came a young boy with deep, pine-green, long hair; he wore tight scanty clothing. "Feeling any better?" he asked, coming closer to the girl.

As he sat down next to her on the bed, the girl had a million questions racing through her mind like "who are you" "what is this place" "what am I doing here". But the only one her velvety lips would let out was "who am I?" At her quiet little query, the boy burst into laughter, throwing his head back and making the girl feel quite uncomfortable.

"My dear," he sighed, placing his hand under her chin tenderly. "You are a mistake, a screw-up created by ignorant humans, you're a sin against nature; you are a homunculus, and you're name is Greed." The boy smirked wickedly as his declaration sunk into the girl, though it had little effect. Perhaps if she had known a little more than an origin and a name, she would have felt a tad bit more devastated, but without knowing _who_ she was, she could care less if she was a 'sin against nature'. She looked over at the boy blankly and he smiled curiously, standing up and helping her up as well. "I can't really tell you anything else right now, but your memory will come… in time. But for now, all I can do for you is to let you see the _new_ you." He led her over to a tall mirror on the other side of the room. As Greed stepped forward to it, it somehow illuminated her reflection.

She gazed at herself; she wore a long black dress, low-cut at her chest, tall boots and gloves, and she had two small, black, leather wings poking out from behind her hair. She assumed that being a sin also meant being a demon, which didn't seem all that bad; because if you have to be evil, you might as well be evil to an extreme. Only two details of her appearance seemed to catch her attention. The first were her eyes; unlike the boy's they were bright blue instead of his dark red-violet. The second was two deep red circles embedded on her upper chest, each with different inscriptions on them. The first was next to her right shoulder; it was an image of a winged serpent eating its own tail. When she moved her hand up to touch the mark, the boy behind her whispered "that's what proves you're one of us."

In the mirror, she looked at the boy vacantly. "And what about this one?" she asked softly, indicating the other mark, the one over her heart that was decorated with a five pointed star; the boy behind her frowned, not saying a word. But after a moment, he murmured silently "I don't know, but it's something you shouldn't concern yourself with; you'll be better off that way." Greed nodded slowly, turning back to her reflection. She continued to gaze at the mark for a long while, something compelling her to move her hand up to it. For some reason, she couldn't look away, not until she was touching it, and when she finally did, her eyes fluttered shut and her fingers automatically pressed against it. A sharp sting shot through her hand and spread out into her body and a faint image of a boy, screaming muted words to her, appeared in her mind, but it soon faded and she slid her eyes open. She once again glanced at the mark in the mirror and pressed her fingers to it once more, but the vision of the boy did not return; only the sting of pain did. And as it spread out through her body again, a single tear slipped down her cheek; not from the pain, but at the knowledge that she'd never be able to see that boy the same way ever again.

* * *

Author's Note: Mwa ha ha… now, even I like this chapter, but that's just me. Please review and tell me what 'ya think—maybe even try to guess who the new Greed is O.O (Albeit, it's not that hard to figure out.) 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so very, very, very much to all of you who read this story—this is actually one of the ones I want to be writing. So as long as you read, I'll write:)

* * *

Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

_The boy watched the faded scene; a girl, who was hazy, as if he couldn't quite remember her, smiled warmly at him and then turned around, working on something at the kitchen counter. "So then…what're you going to wish for?" she asked quietly. _

_Without knowing what was going on, the boy felt his lips moving, answering the distorted image of the girl; "If I tell you," he began slowly, "then it won't come true." _

X

X

X

"…Brother…?" a soft voice broke into the boy's dream, forcing the blurry memory to fade. "Brother, are you awake?"

The boy moaned, holding up a hand to his eyes as the bright light of the room flooded his vision. "Who…?" his eyes widened once they had adjusted to the light. The boy gasped and sat up quickly, scooting backwards as far as he could until he hit the wall behind him. "You're that tin can freak!" he shouted, pointing a shaking finger at Al. "Just keep away from me!"

"Brother…" whispered Al sadly, taking a few steps away from the frightened boy.

"Edward," barked Pinako, straightening her posture, "grow up!" she ordered. "You can't play the lost fool forever!" The boy stared at her, confused. "Even if you _have_ lost your memory, I will not allow you to treat your brother that way."

The boy seemed to calm down slightly as he lowered his hand. "My… brother…?" he questioned slowly, giving Al a good look over. "But… why are you…"

"Hollow?" finished Al for him. "And why you're missing an arm and a leg?" the boy nodded.

"Perhaps," said Pinako, stopping Al, "it would be best to discuss that later." He thought for a moment, and then nodded in agreement.

"So… you're my brother, huh?" asked the boy, still sitting on the floor. "What are you, two, three years older than me?"

Al flinched and waved his hands at him. "N-no," he squeaked nervously, "I'm your _younger_ brother!"

The boy blinked at him. "But… you're so much bigger."

"It-it's just this body…"

"Oh right…" the boy grinned, "Even so, I must be pretty _small_ for my age! I'm like what, 16?"

"Actually, you just turned 17," stated Pinako; the boy started laughing at himself. Al and Pinako shuddered; he really must have lost his memory if he can laugh at his height. It's kinda scary…

"Hey," said the boy, finishing his self mockery, "what'd you say my name was?"

"Edward," said Pinako, "you are Edward Elric, and this is your brother, Alphonse."

"Can I just call you Al?" asked the boy, smiling up at his brother.

"Always have," whispered the boy. "So… are you still freaked out?"

"Of course!" he chirped, "Who wouldn't be? But if this is how I've lived all my life…" he shrugged, "not much I can do about it."

"Umm…" Al wanted to tell him about the Philosopher's Stone and their entire quest to retrieve their original bodies, but when he looked over at Pinako, she shook her head; he'd just have to wait to tell him.

"So, Edward," said Pinako, turning away from Al. "You were asleep for quite awhile; you must be hungry."

"I'm starving…!" he whined, grasping his stomach. "What is there to eat around here?"

"There's plenty of food down in the kitchen," chuckled Pinako, "Though I'd try to refrain from making anything too complicated; you weren't a very good cook even _with_ your memory."

Ed groaned and Al quietly laughed at him; "Don't worry, Brother," he reassured, "if you ask nicely, I'm sure Wi—" he stopped dead, cutting himself off.

"…You're sure who'll what?" asked the other boy after a long pause.

"It's nothing, Edward," whispered Pinako, "Don't concern yourself with it." The old woman fell silent and she turned to stare out the window. As Ed watched her, he seemed to see a deep longing in her tired eyes, as if she were waiting for someone to come home. "Well," she sighed, breaking into Ed's thoughts, "we can't let you boys starve to death. Come on," she ordered, clicking her cane on the wooden floor, "if worse comes to worst, _I'll_ just have to try and remember how to cook."

Ed shuddered and made a face. "And how long exactly has it been since you last prepared a meal?"

Pinako grinned and turned around to face him. "Let's just say you'll be very, _very_ lucky if it doesn't kill you." With that, she exited the room.

Ed bolted to his feet and dashed after her, calling, "I'd rather die by my own cooking, if you don't mind!"

Al listened to his brother frantically scampering downstairs and he smiled to himself. But his smile soon faded as his thoughts drifted back to what he had almost said. "Sorry," he whispered to the empty room, "I have to remember to respect the deceased." He then headed downstairs.

* * *

Author's Note: I need to write faster. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wah… sorry this took so long to post; I've been really busy with school lately. But still…please enjoy :)

---

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

"FullMetal…?" asked Greed slowly. "What's that?"

Envy sighed; this is the _third_ time he's tried to explain it to her and she _still_ doesn't get it. "For the last time," he groaned, "FullMetal is the name of our greatest enemy. Why is that so hard to understand?"

"FullMetal…" she whispered. "Sounds like a kitchen appliance!" she chirped.

"He's a human bastard, not an appliance!" screamed the boy at the end of his patience.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" she pouted, turning away.

Envy slapped his forehead; _'I can't wait for her to get her memory back…'_ he thought miserably.

"So… why do you want me to kill him?" asked Greed after a moment, looking back over at her superior.

"Because he's our _greatest enemy_…!" grumbled Envy.

"So all I have to do is kill the FullMetal guy?"

"Yes…!"

"But… Where do I find him?"

Envy practically screamed, balling up his fists he shrieked, "WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE IN THIS CARRIAGE?-!" With that, the stagecoach came to a sudden stop, forcing the poor boy forward and onto the floor. "Just get out there and kill him already…" he growled, slowly getting up; Greed didn't need to be told twice.

X

"Eww…" groaned Edward, poking at his food. "Can't _anybody_ here cook?" He let his slop slowly slide off his fork and back to his plate. He sighed, momentarily blowing up his long bangs. He didn't particularly like having his long, golden tresses falling freely over his shoulders, but then he couldn't remember how he was supposed to wear his hair.

A dark shadow fell over him and Ed looked up to see a leather-clad girl standing over him. "I've come to kill you, FullMetal." She stated darkly; Ed just blinked at her confusedly.

"Who?"

"Ah—you mean you're not him?" she whined tiredly.

"I've never even heard of anyone named 'FullMetal'."

"Well, neither have I." sighed the girl, flopping down beside him on the porch. "I mean, you're the fifth person I've walked up to."

"If you don't know this guy, then why do you want to kill him?"

"I don't know… my boss told me to and who am I to question orders?"

"Who are you normally?" he asked, setting his plate down beside him.

"My name's Greed, what's yours?" she said, resting her head in her hands.

"Greed?" snorted Ed. "That's a pretty unusual name."

"Yeah, well… so is 'FullMetal'." She spat, looking away.

"…My name's Edward." He told her after a moment. "And I don't know what this FullMetal guy ever did to your boss, but I'm pretty sure it can't be worse than trying to feed somebody _this_ junk." He showed her his plate of mush and she laughed quietly.

After a moment, she stood up and began to walk away. "I'd love to stay and chat more, but I have to find this guy and kill him before my boss gets mad at me."

"Good luck with that," he called, attempting to eat the blob of 'food' again.

Once Greed was a few feet away, Envy appeared before her, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled.

"To find FullMetal?"

"You idiot!" he screamed furiously. "That _was_ FullMetal that you were just talking to!"

"It was? B-but he said he'd never heard of anyone called—"

"He was trying to throw you off!" yelled the homunculus. "Now get back there and kill him!"

"R-right!" chirped the girl, dashing away.

"I _really_ can't wait for her to get her memory back…" muttered Envy tiredly.

"Edward! I mean—FullMetal!" shouted Greed.

"What?" when he looked up at her, she extended her fingers into long knives and pinned him to the porch. "What're you doing?" he cried.

"I'm going to kill you, what does it look like?" she whispered, smirking.

"Brother?" asked Alphonse, coming out of the house. "What's going…" when he saw Greed he gasped and tried to stop her, but before he could, she took her other hand and trapped him with it. "How did you find us, Lust!" yelled the boy.

"Lust…?" muttered the girl. "Who the hell is that? My name's Greed."

"Well, if you're not Lust, then how can you do this with your fingers?"

"I told you I'm Greed!" she shouted, black wings enlarging and spreading out behind her.

"I think you're thinking of the wrong girl, Al." said Edward, trying to wriggle out of her grasp.

"Now you're getting it!" cheered Envy from a tree behind Greed; front row seats of the best kind. "Now finish him off!"

Greed nodded and threw Al aside, focusing all her energy on Ed. As she approached him, she slowly began to close the space between her fingers around him. "Do you have any last words?" she asked, holding up her free hand, ready to strike.

"Yeah, think you can be nice just this once?" he asked, laughing nervously.

_"Why can't you be nice for once…?" whined a faded boy quietly, a few pain-induced tears escaping his eyes. Greed threw a wrench to the ground, bolted up from her chair, and went to stand directly in front of the boy. _

_"For once?" she screamed. "How about 'for once' you show me a little bit of respect! Or gratitude! I mean, would it kill you to treat me nicely? Would it?"_

Greed froze, eyes dilated and unfocused, just standing above Ed. "What?" he asked. "Are you seriously going to let me go?" he asked hopefully.

"Kill him now!" yelled Envy.

Greed still didn't move. Al took this opportunity to tackle and pin her to the ground, freeing his brother. "Ed!" he called, "Help me out!"

"How?"

"Use your alchemy!"

"My _what_?" he shouted totally lost.

"Wake up!" yelled someone close to him. When Ed turned around, he was met with a fist smashing into his face and knocking him over. "Without your memory this is almost too easy." said Envy, cracking his knuckles.

"You're her boss, aren't you?" demanded Ed, slowly getting up. "Tell me, why do you want to kill me?"

Envy landed another punch before answering. "Because I hate you; end of story!"

He charged for Ed and was about to hit him again when a wrench came flying at his head and knocked him out. "Still got it," cheered Pinako from the doorway.

"What the heck?" cried Ed, "Who throws wrenches?"

Pinako ignored him and turned to Al. "Alphonse, take this boy and toss him in a ditch somewhere." she ordered.

"What about this one?" he asked, indicating the stunned Greed.

"Lock her up in the cellar; I have a few questions I want to ask her."

"Why not take this guy, instead?" called Ed. "He seems to know more."

Pinako frowned; "He'd be too hard to deal with; _she_ will be more cooperative."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because we saw her talking with you on the porch." said Al.

"That reminds me—why did they want to kill _me_ if they were after someone named 'FullMetal'?"

"Um… that _is_ your name, Brother. At least it's one of them."

"How many names do I have?" he screamed in frustration as Al carried Envy away.

---

Author's note: Wow, that's like the _only_ halfway funny chapter in this entire story. …I think. I don't use an outline so I can't say anything for sure… Please review!


End file.
